


Щит и меч

by fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama & Romance, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 03:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017
Summary: – Слушай, Стив, я кажется, придумал. Когда ты не очень уверен, что можно говорить, а что нет, представляй на своем месте кого-нибудь другого и веди себя как он. Как тебе идея?– Вроде как притвориться, как будто я – это не я? – понимающе отозвался Стив. – Как в театре? Наверное, должно получиться. Я попробую.





	Щит и меч

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание/Предупреждения: ООС Стива, Баки говорит три матерных слова, Стив за кадром оскорбляет действием (не сексуальным) мертвую овцу.

Новый мальчишка, переехавший в соседний дом, был странным. Баки с ним не особенно общался, хотя знал, что его зовут Стив. Но как-то раз летом, когда Баки бродил по двору, пиная мелкие камешки и думая, чем бы заняться, на улицу вышел Стив с воздушным змеем под мышкой. Проблема безделья на ближайшие пару часов была решена.  
  
– Привет! – Баки радостно помахал рукой и кивнул на змея. – Пойдем вместе его запускать?  
  
– Пойдем, – согласился Стив.  
  
Они немного побегали по пустырю, запуская змея, тот долго не хотел подниматься, но потом все-таки взлетел. Тогда они вместе взялись за палку с намотанной на нее веревкой и стали медленно топтаться, двигаясь к краю пустыря и не глядя под ноги. Так что ничего удивительного, что Баки в конце концов споткнулся, упал, порвав штаны, и слегка расцарапал колено. Змей от резкого рывка вниз потерял ветер и тоже упал. Стив попробовал запустить его снова, но ветер совсем стих, и они решили развлечься, прыгая с крыши старого сарая за больничным флигелем.   
  
Вокруг сарая рос высокий бурьян, в зарослях между флигелем и сараем валялась старая, рассохшаяся лестница, и, самое главное, здесь их не могли заметить из основного здания больницы, словом, место было шикарным. Стив привел их туда, потому что в больнице работала его мама и он знал там каждый угол. После пятого прыжка Стив неудачно подвернул ногу, и Баки полтора квартала поддерживал его, пока Стив прыгал на одной ноге, и потом еще полтора квартала нес его на себе до дома. А потом им обоим влетело по первое число от Сары Роджерс, которая поволокла Стива в сопровождении Баки через эти три квартала обратно в больницу. Так они и подружились.  
  


***

  
Иногда Стив был странный. Сначала Баки казалось, что он злой или равнодушный, но потом стало ясно, что дело не в этом. В некоторых вещах Стив просто вел себя как-то не по-человечески. Баки бы подумал: «чересчур рационально», если бы знал такое слово. Но со Стивом было интересно, и Баки он всё равно нравился. Не то чтобы Баки мог сформулировать, чем именно.   
  
Однажды вечером они сидели под мостом, кидали в реку камешки и жгли костер. Уже стемнело, и оба знали, что им пора домой, но расходиться не хотелось. Было очень тихо и темно, так что казалось, будто мир за границей света от их крошечного костра перестал существовать. Это было приятное чувство, и Баки хотелось поделиться со Стивом, как вторым живым существом во вселенной, чем-то особенным, чем-то, что обычно хранят в секрете.   
  
Стив, видимо, чувствовал что-то похожее. Он нашарил на ощупь очередной камешек, размахнулся и швырнул в воду.  
  
– Я вот думаю, а вдруг я пришелец? – задумчиво сказал он.  
  
Баки выпустил свой камень, и он криво плюхнулся в воду у самого берега.  
  
– С чего это?   
  
– Мама недавно сказала, что иногда ей кажется, что я с другой планеты.   
  
– Да она просто сердилась. Моя, когда сердится, такое может сказать… Я же не думаю, что я сын овцы и свиньи, без головы и с руками из задницы.  
  
– Ну нет, я не про то, – поморщился Стив. – Я правда иногда не понимаю, что люди делают и зачем. Говорю неправильно, думаю неправильно. Не как все остальные.  
  
– Я не понял прямо сейчас, – честно сказал Баки. – Ты о чём?  
  
– Ну вот, например, наша соседка миссис Эпплби позавчера назвала Элисон Купер из дома напротив проституткой. Я вечером спросил у миссис Эпплби, кто такие проститутки, а она обругала меня и сказала, что я вырасту подонком и сяду в тюрьму, раз говорю такие слова. Я спросил, подонок ли она, раз тоже их говорит, а она потащила меня к матери. Мама расстраивалась и извинялась, а потом сказала, что нельзя так разговаривать со взрослыми, но я, честно говоря, ничего не понял.  
  
– Ну ты даешь, – сказал Баки. – Элисон же подстриглась как пацан. Ты что, не видел?  
  
– Видел. По-моему, получилось красиво. А кто такие проститутки?  
  
– Я точно не уверен, – честно ответил Баки, – но это плохие женщины.  
  
– То есть Элисон плохая из-за того, что подстриглась?  
  
– Ну да, – кивнул Баки. – Женщине положено иметь длинные волосы. Иначе кто-нибудь примет ее за парня, а это нехорошо.  
  
– Ну ладно. А почему я вырасту подонком, если повторил то, что сказала миссис Эпплби?  
  
– Ну просто «проститутка» – грязное слово, нельзя его говорить при взрослых. А еще нельзя говорить взрослым, что они неправы, – объяснил Баки. – Особенно если они на самом деле неправы. Они начинают ругаться и могут даже выпороть.  
  
– Я не понимаю, – вздохнул Стив. – Почему?  
  
– Ну, – сказал Баки, – они не любят, когда им тычут в лицо их ошибками. Никто не любит, конечно, но от взрослых неприятностей больше.  
  
– Странно всё это, – задумчиво сказал Стив.  
  
– Слушай, – сказал Баки, – ты лучше в следующий раз, когда не поймешь, спрашивай у меня. Даже если я не знаю, мы как-нибудь разберемся.  
  
– Хорошо, – согласился Стив.  
  


***

  
– Ты что-нибудь просил у Бога? – спросил Стив, когда Баки спрыгнул с дерева.   
  
Баки поспорил с Билли Мартином, что сможет с рукой, привязанной за спиной, залезть по дереву выше третьего этажа, а потом слезть обратно. Так что теперь он горел желанием доказать, что и без левой руки стоит больше, чем некоторые с обеими, и тренировался при каждом удобном случае.   
  
– Просил, – кивнул Баки и повернулся боком, чтобы Стив развязал ремень, – но ничего не получилось.  
  
– А ты знаешь кого-нибудь, у кого получилось? – поинтересовался Стив.  
  
Баки задумался.  
  
– По-моему, нет.  
  
– Вот! – торжествующе сказал Стив, освобождая Баки. – А зачем тогда святой отец говорит: «Просите, и дано вам будет»?  
  
– Я надеюсь, ты у него об этом не спрашивал?  
  
– Спрашивал, – вздохнул Стив. – А он ответил, что пути Господни неисповедимы и нами не могут быть постигнуты. А я спросил, в чем тогда смысл, если Бог все равно делает что хочет и на наши желания ему наплевать.   
  
– Уф, Стиви. – Баки взъерошил волосы. – Нельзя же всегда говорить то, что думаешь.  
  
– А что же я должен говорить? – удивился Стив. – Как можно сказать что-нибудь, если оно сначала не появилось у тебя в голове.  
  
Они оба ненадолго замолчали. Стив засовывал ремень обратно в штаны, а Баки задумчиво крутил рукой и растирал затекшее запястье.  
  
– Но промолчать-то ты можешь? – спросил он наконец.  
  
– И как я узнаю, когда можно говорить что думаешь, а когда лучше молчать? – поинтересовался Стив.  
  
– Не знаю, – протянул Баки. – Мне как-то просто понятно, и всё.  
  
– Ну а мне нет, – сердито отозвался Стив. – И твои советы что-то не очень помогают.  
  
Они медленно побрели к дому, потому что Стиву в тот день велели явиться к четырем. На углу возле булочной чистильщик обуви, рыжий Райли, кривлялся, изображая то молочника, то директора школы, мистера Аткинса, то старьевщика Боунса. Вокруг него собралась целая толпа, и Стив с Баки, конечно, тоже остановились поглазеть.   
  
Когда представление закончилось и они пошли дальше, Баки сказал:  
  
– Слушай, Стив, я, кажется, придумал. Когда ты не очень уверен, что можно говорить, а что нет, представляй на своем месте кого-нибудь другого и веди себя как он. Как тебе идея?  
  
– Вроде как притвориться, как будто я – это не я? – понимающе отозвался Стив. – Как в театре? Наверное, должно получиться. Я попробую.   
  


***

  
Баки ворочался в темноте и никак не мог уснуть. Стив тоже не спал.  
  
– Мать сказала, что если из школы выгонят, домой могу не приходить, – наконец сказал Баки со вздохом.   
  
– А больше ничего не сказала?  
  
– Сказала, – снова вздохнул Баки. – Что если мне хватает мозгов вытворять такое, хватит и чтобы самому зарабатывать на еду, и что к директору она позориться и краснеть за меня не пойдет.  
  
Баки обвиняли в том, что он привязал консервные банки к хвостам двух дворовых собак и впустил в школу. Гоготали, орали и бегали за псами, конечно, все, и идея была не то чтобы лично Баки, но как-то так вышло, что самым виноватым оказался именно он. Завтра утром он должен был идти к директору.   
  
Стив вылез из своей кровати, прошлепал к Баки и нырнул к нему под одеяло. Они еще немного полежали молча.  
  
– Придурок, – вздохнул Стив.  
  
– Вообще-то ты должен меня поддержать, – буркнул Баки.  
  
– Я и поддерживаю. Ты сам говорил, что люди не всегда имеют в виду то, что говорят. Видишь, я тренируюсь. Я имел в виду: «Может, обойдется», «Поживешь у нас, если что» и «Справимся как-нибудь».  
  
– Сопляк, – отозвался Баки. А через секунду добавил: – Я имел в виду: «Спасибо».  
  


***

  
Стив всегда любил оружие. Он был одержим им. И еще войной. Читал книги о войне, труды по баллистике: все, какие мог достать в библиотеке и у знакомых. Просаживал деньги в тире. Он знал всё о дальности стрельбы, о точности попадания, о причиняемых разрушениях.   
  
– Вот смотри, – говорил Стив, сидя на подоконнике и жизнерадостно болтая ногой. – Максимальная дальность винтовки Springfield M1903 – 2700 метров, а эффективная дальность 550 метров. Что произойдет при попадании в противника с расстояния, скажем, в тысячу метров? А в полторы?   
  
– В человека, Стиви, – отозвался Баки. Он сидел и подбрасывал вверх мячик.  
  
– Что?  
  
– Я говорю, ты попадешь в человека.  
  
– Ну конечно, в человека, – махнул рукой Стив. – Какие еще варианты на таком расстоянии. Остальное наверняка бессмысленно.  
  
– Ты говоришь как законченный маньяк, – ответил Баки. – Как будто тебя всё это радует.  
  
– Меня радует, – пожал плечами Стив. – Будь практичнее. Если ты ввязался в войну, хорошо, если у тебя есть эффективное оружие, понимаешь? И если ты уже на войне, то придется убивать, в этом смысл. И неплохо к тому же самому остаться в живых.  
  
Был выходной день, за окном дворник поливал пыльный горячий асфальт, звенели трамваи, и в кои-то веки всё было не так уж плохо. Поэтому Баки совершенно не хотелось думать о войне и убийствах: зарплату должны были дать уже послезавтра, и у него оставалось еще немного денег, так что можно было сходить в кино. Вчера, по дороге с работы, он проходил мимо кинотеатра и видел, как клеили новые афиши... Но Баки знал, что Стив просто так не отстанет, поэтому ответил:  
  
– Во-первых, вовсе не обязательно ввязываться в войны. Америка могла бы не лезть в дела, которые ее не касаются.  
  
– Мой отец... – начал Стив.  
  
– Я знаю, знаю, но в войнах политики делят влияние. Я не понимаю, при чем тут я. Я не хочу в этом участвовать. И, слава богу, не обязан. Ты не переубедишь меня.  
  
– Иногда на тебя просто нападают, и ты должен защищаться. Что тогда? – хмуро отозвался Стив.  
  
– Тогда я буду защищаться, – отозвался Баки. – Но не раньше.  
  
Они замолчали. Стив снова углубился в чтение. Баки раз двадцать подкинул и поймал мяч.  
  
– Безусловная ценность человеческой жизни, – вдруг сказал Баки. – Слышал об этом?  
  
– Бессмысленная абстракция, – отозвался Стив. – Я безусловно ценю свою жизнь. Твою. Мамину. Остальное на войне только мешало бы.  
  
– И какой смысл ценить мою жизнь на войне? – поинтересовался Баки. – Чем она лучше других?  
  
– Формально – ничем, – хмуро отозвался Стив.  
  
Дальше тему они развивать не стали. Баки не хотел услышать что-нибудь неприятно-рациональное, а Стив не мог четко обосновать необходимость особого отношения к Баки.  
  


***

  
Когда началась война, Баки точно знал, что Стив попытается туда попасть. Когда Баки получил повестку, Стив даже на полном серьезе предлагал подделать документы и выдать себя за него.  
  
– Ты рехнулся, Стиви, как ты себе это представляешь? Всё мгновенно раскроется, а меня обвинят в дезертирстве.  
  
Стив мрачно вздохнул.   
  
– Я все равно пройду эту чертову медкомиссию.  
  
– Ты, главное, никому там не говори, что тебя радуют эффективные убийства. А то отправят к психиатру на дополнительное обследование. А с недопуском от него уже точно никуда не попадешь, – невесело пошутил Баки.  
  
И Стив это запомнил, как часто запоминал подобные советы Баки. Они вообще помогали ему более эффективно взаимодействовать с людьми. Стив прекрасно помнил, что до появления Баки у него с этим были проблемы. Почему Баки принимал его таким, какой он есть, не пытался отдалиться или набить морду за все то, что он говорил и делал – Стив не знал. Поэтому решил принимать существование Баки рядом с собой как данность до тех пор, пока не разберется в причинах.  
  
Так что когда Эрскин и Картер задавали свои вопросы о его взглядах на жизнь, войну и мир, он был готов. Выдавал им проповеди о человеколюбии, которых наслушался от Баки в невероятном количестве, и добавлял от себя что-нибудь о справедливости, как он ее понимал.   
  
Судя по всему, получалось неплохо.  
  


***

– Всё-таки добился своего, – хмыкнул Баки.

– А ты сомневался? – удивленно повернулся к нему Стив.

– В тебе, приятель – никогда, – засмеялся Баки. – Если ты упрешься, то и мертвого доведешь.

После Аццано их всех отправили отлежаться: кого в госпиталь, кого в казармы. Баки предпочел отлеживаться на траве, на границе лагеря и соснового леса, где практически не было народу. Стив сидел рядом, по-детски подобрав ноги и уткнувшись в подбородок коленями, и рассказывал историю своего чудесного преображения.

– А потом мне сказали, что или я отправляюсь в лабораторию, чтобы помочь восстановить формулу, или работаю на пропаганду. Шаг в сторону – дезертирство, неподчинение, трибунал. Ну, сам знаешь. И не думай, что я не пробовал. 

– Да я не сомневаюсь. – Баки сел и похлопал его по плечу. – А дальше?

– Ну что дальше? Капитан Америка верит в американский народ, в храбрых и верных сыновей своей страны. С нами Господь, и мы должны выступить против ядовитой фашистской гидры, встать на защиту простых человеческих ценностей. – У Стива было праведное лицо воина с пропагандистских плакатов и интонации проповедника-агитатора. – Потому что имеет значение каждая жизнь, и мы будем… 

Баки заржал.

– Они сделали символом справедливости и оплотом морали человека безо всяких представлений о морали и правилах вообще. С ума сойти, – проговорил он сквозь смех.

– Я их об этом не просил, – пробурчал Стив. – Просто хотел попасть в армию. Я не виноват, что твои проповеди так на них подействовали.

– Ой, заткнись. – Баки замахал руками и повалился обратно на спину, продолжая ржать. – Господи, не могу больше.

– Придурок. – Стив несильно толкнул Баки в бок.

– Сопляк, – сквозь смех отозвался Баки. А потом, собравшись с силами, так же сквозь смех добавил: – Я имел в виду: «Прости, я всё понимаю, но это правда ужасно смешно». 

– Слушай, – сказал Баки, отсмеявшись. – А сыворотка не помогла тебе с твоим инопланетным происхождением?

– Неа. Вообще-то, знаешь, я же не только такой здоровый стал. Координация стала лучше, и скорость реакций выше, и память тоже. Но в целом в голове всё по-прежнему. Не думаю, что сыворотка на это как-то повлияла. Хотя, возможно, нужно немного подождать, и я наконец начну понимать всех на свете. Включая чокнутых девиц из кордебалета.

– Это без шансов, приятель. У женщин в голове черт знает что происходит, тут надо что-то посильнее сыворотки, – хмыкнул Баки, а потом стал серьезным. – Ну ладно. А как ты оказался в Аццано?

– Узнал, что там ты, – все еще недовольно пробурчал Стив. – Теперь мне нужно что-то сказать Филлипсу и остальным там в штабе. Как-то объяснить, какого черта я вытворил. Может, надавить на жалость? Еще разок рассказать про ценность каждой жизни, напирать на то, что я не мог оставить наших солдат. Как думаешь, получится?

– Там не дураки сидят и услышат то, что надо. Что ты не подчиняешься приказам и делаешь, что тебе в голову взбредет. 

Стив потер переносицу. 

– Тогда скажу, что, кроме тебя, у меня всё равно никого нет, и если ты будешь рядом, такое больше не повторится. Так нормально?

– Только не слишком входи в образ, – усмехнулся Баки. – А то увлечешься ролью Ромео, ляпнешь, что после войны собираешься сделать мне предложение, или еще что-нибудь в том же духе.

Стив запустил Баки в лоб сосновой шишкой.

***

  
В этот раз Стив и Баки сидели в лесу: не слишком далеко от лагеря, но так чтобы их не было видно. Вернее Баки сидел на поваленной сосне, а Стив бродил по поляне.

– Сказали, что дадут мне щит! – Стив был вне себя от злости. – Ты можешь себе это представить?! – Стив взмахнул руками. – Сказали, я символ защиты, а не нападения. Символ, их мать! Клянусь, они сделали это специально, чтобы я отказался, чтобы убрать меня отсюда, чтобы снова сделать дебильной марионеткой. Я не понимаю, зачем, Бак? Объясни мне!

Стив пнул сосну, дерево, не выдержав, сломалось пополам, Баки неловко взмахнул руками и упал, завалившись на спину, на прошлогодние иголки.

Стив в два шага оказался рядом, протянул руку, помогая подняться. Баки, беззлобно ругаясь, снова уселся.

– Стиви, – сказал он успокаивающе. – Они просто боятся тебя, боятся того, что не смогут тебя контролировать, вот и выдумывают всякую чушь. Это пройдет. Надо придумать, как продержаться первые пару раз, потом они успокоятся. Если ты, конечно, не будешь нарушать приказы, хотя бы поначалу.

– Ладно. – Стив потер лоб, выдохнул, сел рядом и сказал немного спокойнее: – Говард, похоже, на моей стороне…

– Это пока ты не встаешь поперек дороги, когда он подкатывает к агенту Картер, – вставил Баки, снимая муравьев с локтя.

– Да, я в курсе, что у них там фондю, но мне казалось, я им не мешаю, – рассеянно отозвался Стив.

– У них там что? – заржал Баки. – Какое фондю?

– Потом расскажу, – отмахнулся Стив, – ты договори.

– Агент Картер к тебе неровно дышит, и Говард, в отличие от тебя, это прекрасно видит. Так что если ты будешь заигрывать с Картер, Говард будет ревновать и вряд ли захочет помочь, так что не улыбайся Картер чересчур усердно, – привычно объяснил суть проблемы Баки.

– А как же второе правило Баки Барнса: «Когда тебе улыбаются, улыбайся в ответ, особенно если это девушка»?

– Не в этот раз.

– Ясно, я учту. – Стив так же привычно принял к сведению объяснения и продолжил:

– Так вот, я говорю, что Говард отвечает за мой костюм. Думаю, можно предложить ему пару усовершенствований, чтобы как-то обойти это безумие с оружием. Вернее, с его отсутствием. И он говорил, что спроектировал несколько суперщитов. Надо посмотреть, что с ними можно сделать. – Стив задумчиво потянул себя за губу. – Наверное, надо выбрать тот, что будет меньше мешать… Ты пойдешь со мной?

– Пошли. 

Баки поднялся, отряхнул иголки со штанов и побрел в сторону лагеря, Стив шел вслед за ним, продолжая ругаться себе под нос. Вечерний воздух становился холоднее, Баки отмахивался от тучи комаров, звеневших над головой и норовивших укусить то в руку, то в шею, и рассуждал:

– А что, щит – это не так уж плохо. Нарисуешь на нем герб, заведешь лошадку и копье, и станешь благородным рыцарем без страха и упрека. Вызовешь наконец Гитлера на честный бой. А я, так уж и быть, побуду твоим оруженосцем. Вообще, я считаю, тебе еще повезло. Могли бы дать конституцию – отмахиваться от фашистов.

– Заткнись, а? – попросил Стив. – И так тошно.

– Ладно, не переживай, прорвемся.

И Баки засвистел «Лили Марлен», которая недавно стала безумно популярной в их части. Стив подхватил.

***

  
Тренировку с выбранным щитом тоже решили проводить подальше от любопытных глаз. Нашли небольшую поляну, заросшую дроком, достаточно далеко от лагеря, и остановились на ее краю, в тени деревьев. Солнце было в зените, лес одуряюще пах цветами и горячей травой. Хотелось хотя бы на полчаса разрешить себе забыть обо всем, улечься в зарослях травы и считать облака, плывущие над лагерем.

– Ладно, что я могу им сделать, кроме как прикрыться? – спросил Стив, с отвращением глядя на щит.

– Н-н-у, – с сомнением протянул Баки, – Разбежаться и использовать его как таран? Или ударить им кого-нибудь по голове?

Стив вздохнул. 

– Может, попробовать бросать его? Говард говорил, он гасит вибрацию. Абсолютно неупругое соударение. Или, наоборот, упругое. Я не понял.

– Ладно, давай, попробуй. Вон в ту осину, – подбодрил его Баки, отходя в сторону.

Стив бросил, без излишнего энтузиазма, чтобы не перерубить дерево, щит срикошетил и застрял в земле метрах в пяти от ствола.

– А что, неплохо, – сказал Баки без уверенности. 

– Если бы на месте осины был человек, я бы его вырубил, – кивнул Стив. – Но я не могу сначала кидать щит, а потом бегать за ним, это какой-то бред. Это война, а не игры в песочнице. Скорострельность немецкого МP-38 – шестьсот выстрелов в минуту. – Слова звучали тише по мере того как он отходил к краю поляны, чтобы поднять щит. – Надо быть реалистом. И не предлагай мне привязать к нему веревочку, – сердито закончил он, выдергивая щит из земли. 

Баки, открывший было рот, немедленно его закрыл.

– Ладно, слушай, – сказал наконец Баки. – Это блядский щит, им нельзя ни на кого напасть. Если ты будешь пытаться играть по этим идиотским правилам, тебя убьют. 

– Но если я буду играть не по правилам, меня отошлют в лабораторию или в тыл, продавать облигации, а если не подчинюсь, отправят под трибунал. Они ясно выразились последний раз.

– Я понял, понял, Стиви. – Баки успокаивающе обнял его. – Слушай, я отвечаю за своих ребят. Кроме того, они благодарны тебе по гроб жизни, они будут молчать о том, кого и чем ты убиваешь на заданиях. А у меня репутация снайпера, помешанного на оружии.

Стив недоверчиво покосился на Баки. 

– Что? – засмеялся Баки. – Не я один любил ездить по ушам. Я помню все характеристики любой винтовки, включая самые бесполезные. Угадай почему. – Стив легко пихнул его в бок. – Ну и я действительно неплохо стреляю. Никто не удивится, если я возьму на задание еще один пистолет или винтовку. Или что ты хочешь? Реши сам.

– Спасибо, Бак, – сказал Стив с облегчением. – Но со щитом все равно нужно что-то придумать. Подозреваю, что рано или поздно мне придется продемонстрировать какой-нибудь фокус с его использованием, чтобы снять вопросы.

– Тогда давай пробовать, – согласился Баки. – Может быть, фокусы можно будет показывать в паре? Тогда я мог бы его ловить и возвращать. Или, может, бросать его как-нибудь так, чтобы он сам возвращался?

– Надо попробовать и то и другое, – задумчиво сказал Стив. – Скорее всего, имеет значение, от чего именно он будет отскакивать. Если мы будем зачищать базы, можно использовать стены. От земли явно не получится, значит, на открытом пространстве будут только люди. Нужно проверить, куда лучше кидать, чтобы щит хорошо рикошетил: в голову или в корпус. Череп тверже.

– И что ты предлагаешь?

– Нужен материал для тестов. 

– Если бы я знал тебя хуже, я бы испугался, – сообщил Баки. 

Стив пропустил его слова мимо ушей.

– Нам нужна овца, – сказал он. – Или коза.

– Дохлая подойдет? – спросил Баки.

***

  
– Стив, скажи мне, ради бога, где твое оружие? – было первое, что спросил Баки после того, как весь этот бардак в аэропорту остался позади и они смогли спокойно поговорить. – Неужто всё стало еще хуже, чем раньше? Раньше у тебя хотя бы кобура была. 

Баки сидел в кресле второго пилота, внимательно разглядывал прожженные бог знает чем дыры в костюме Капитана Америки и машинально пытался отскрести паутину от железной руки.

– Ты не представляешь, – покачал головой Стив, переводя квинджет в автоматический режим и откидываясь на спинку, – это какой-то кошмар. Нет, я обычно подбираю чужое, практически сразу, как только появляется возможность, и никто не возражает. Но выдать официальное – это нет. – Стив вздохнул. – Смысла никакого, но, кажется, я уже привык. Пропаганда сейчас еще более придурочная, чем раньше.

– Пиздец, – сообщил Баки. Потому что когда кто-то выступает против армии киборгов или против жутких пришельцев с одним только щитом – это он и есть. И приличные слова даже подбирать не хочется. – Ты понимаешь, что так нельзя?

– Да неужели? – с сарказмом пробурчал Стив.

– Кстати, а почему все считают, что при тебе нельзя выражаться? – Паутина не отлипала, и Баки сосредоточенно скреб ладонь, иногда ругаясь себе под нос.

– Вжился в роль, – махнул рукой Стив. – Ляпнул как-то раз что-то на этот счет. С тех пор все зубоскалят.

– А по-моему, они серьезно.

Стив вздохнул. 

– Без тебя было сложно. А роль Капитана Америки простая. Ее я всегда мог сыграть. Так что она ко мне немного прилипла.

– Так ты поэтому до сих пор бегаешь с одним щитом? Никак не сойдешь со сцены?

– Что-то в этом роде. Когда я здесь очнулся, никак не мог понять, как мне себя вести. И еще эта толерантность… Было впечатление, что слова нельзя сказать, чтобы кого-нибудь не оскорбить. А все вокруг верили в святого Капитана Америку. Ты бы видел, что наснимала пропаганда, пока мы воевали в сорок четвертом. После такого странно, что они не спрашивали, почему мой нимб не светится.

– А больные и немощные не пытались исцелиться, прикоснувшись к твоему щиту? – спросил Баки. 

– Может, и пытались, – хмыкнул Стив. – Это бы хоть как-то объяснило истерию вокруг него.

Баки заржал и оставил паутину в покое.

– В общем, Кэп мне удачно подвернулся, но шел в комплекте со щитом, так что пришлось соответствовать, сверкать им направо и налево, – продолжил Стив. – Да и, ты знаешь, честно говоря, я к нему привык. Он удобный, если уметь пользоваться. Я имею в виду щит, не Кэпа.

– Еще бы, – хмыкнул Баки. – Полтора года проклятых тренировок.

– Не напоминай. – Стив поморщился. – Ты-то тогда вечерами спать уходил, а я еще по полночи один тренировался. Этот щит мне в сорок четвертом снился всю зиму. – Вопреки недовольным словам, Стив улыбался. – Помню, ты храпел, а мне казалось, что я пытаюсь щитом остановить танк. 

– Я не храпел, – сразу же отозвался Баки. – Суперсолдаты не храпят.

– Это было твое супероружие. 

Стив поддел носком сапога лежащий на полу щит.

– Вообще-то младший Старк его немного улучшил, так что теперь он всегда возвращается, больше не надо за ним бегать. И мы часто сражаемся среди гражданских. Знаешь, то террористы, то психи... Отсутствие огнестрельного оружия даже к лучшему.

Баки скептически на него посмотрел.

– А у этих террористов и психов его тоже нет?

– Да знаю я, всё знаю, – отмахнулся Стив, а потом повернулся и посмотрел прямо на Баки: – А еще щит… он прикрывает спину. Мне все время казалось, что она слишком открытая, после того как тебя не стало. 

Баки вздохнул.

– Ну, теперь я снова здесь. Прослежу, чтобы у тебя всегда была винтовка и парочка пистолетов. Заканчивай эту ерунду с Капитаном Америкой.

– А как же безусловная ценность каждой человеческой жизни?

– Хуенность, – сердито ответил Баки. – Сказал же, завязывай с Кэпом. У благородных дыра в башке точно такая же, как у остальных. Война есть война.

– Господи, как же мне тебя не хватало, Бак. – Стив окончательно расслабился и растекся по сиденью. – Спасибо. 

– Не за что, сопляк, – улыбнулся Баки. – Я имел в виду…

– Да понял я, понял, – отмахнулся Стив. – Я тебя тоже, придурок.

А с Капитаном Америкой и правда давно пора было завязывать.


End file.
